PC:Gloom (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background Gloom is the name he has taken since that day. The day where he has seen his whole tribe getting killed by a band of raiders. His nomadic tribe had established themselves on the coast to fish. They were there for a few days. A ship came nearby and put anchor. The tribe had a chance to prepare a defense, but they were outnumbered. The group, who was coming from the Savage Lands, killed everyone and took anything valuable. They left the camps, burning, corpse spread among the ruins and the ashes. But Gloom was just unconscious, left for death. When he awoke, there was nothing to be done to save his mate, his family, his tribe. For a week, he cursed the gods to have not prevented that carnage. It is during the night that Lauto came to him. The god offered him his hand to cross to the land of the death. The offer was tempting him, but his tribe had always valued life. Death was part of it, but it had to be useful, there had to be a meaning to it. Dying of old age after having transmit all his knowledge to his descendant, killed during a fight to protect his tribe, death was the achievement of a life. Also the tribe as fought to defend themselves. He was the only one alive. Everyone died for him. Gloom decide to decline the god's offer, but told him they will meet soon enough. Lauto replied him he will walk by his side until he would finally come to him and his tribe. Gloom left the ruins of his tribe, after having buried all of them. He then sailed to Daunton in hope to find a cause to follow and die for the good of it. Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 212 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: Region Kythira +2 Insight Kick Find an honorable death Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resistance: none Senses and Reactions Verve Plate Armor: +2 to death saving throw Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 10 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 + Armor Penalty (-1)) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Longtooth Shifting +2 Atletic, +2 Endurence Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Ligth Languages: Common, Choice of 1 language (Elven) Class Features Paladin +1 Fort, Ref, and Will Channel Divinity Divine Challenge Ardent Vow Feats Mighty Challenge level Weapon Proficiency (Fullblade) level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Paladin At-Will Ardent Strike Holy Strike Divine Challenge Encounter Divine Strength Divine Mettle Heedless Fury Call of Challenge Fortune Spurned Smite Daily Ardent Vow Blood of the Mighty Other Encounter Longtooth Shifting Feature Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power04= }} Equipment Gold remaining 16 Weight 108 lbs Tracking Treasure Starting Gold: 780 gp (Blood Fury Longsword +1, Plate Armor, Heavy Shield, Adventurer's Kit) Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work: 600 gp, 634 gp (Sold Plate (+10gp), Sold Heavy Shield (+2gp), Bought Verve Plate Armor +1 (-840gp), Bought Amulet of Protection +1 (-360gp), Bought FullBlade (-30gp), Tranfert Enchanment (Blood Fury from Longsword to Fullblade) (-25gp) XP 1000 XP (Created at level 2) Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work: 1372 XP Changes Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: * Math - your ranged attack needs the heavy thrown tag to calculate properly (Crag's got it in his sheet below) http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:PC:Crag_(Kalidrev) *You have acid resistance of 6 listed (is that leftover from Feyr?) Minor things though so approved Approval 2 Since everything has been updated and everything else looks good, 2nd approval from Kalidrev Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: * Heedless Fury - after the -5 to all defenses, please add "TENT" - don't want a DM thinking you take that penalty forever ;) *Math section - Fortune Spurned Smite - should target Fort not AC Minor things though so approved Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W